Last train Home
by Ash356
Summary: This was a little ditty I made a few years back. I was about 12-13 when I did this. I'm uploading it here purely for feedback on this chapter, to provide some idea on whether my 13 year old self was any good.  Expect poor grammar xD  P.S. William - Roger


_The snake was staring into his eyes, daring him to move. But he Dared not._

_"Maybe if I stay still it can't see me," He whispered to himself. Yet he knew it was no good. Snakes didn't work like that. He Remained standing stock still. Behind the snake he could see the familiar shapes of the other animals, just watching._

_He opened his mouth to shout "help me!" but as soon as he opened his mouth the snake pounced. He Bent double, choking._

_He looked up at the lion, pleading. Pleading with the raven. Even pleading with the badger. But they didn't do anything, they just stood there as if they were watching a mildly amusing Television Program._

_A sudden burst of pain in his chest made him cry out in pain. His eyes watered and his whole vision started to darken. The still, living animals were just red outlines now_

_"Ar…" _

"ARGHHHHHHHH, NOO PLEASEEE!"

Alan Davies woke up with a start, to find himself in his room, His safe room with no animals or snakes in whatsoever.

"Wussgoinon?" Cedric, his twin brother mumbled from the other side of the room.

"Nothing," Alan replied. "Just a nightmare…"

"Well, Shut up then,"

Alans eyes darted around his room making sure that everything was fine.

"Boys, Is everything ok?" Alan heard his mums voice come through the door. "I heard screaming,"

"Yeah its just the old banshee again," Answered cedric, "Whats that, fourth time you've woke me up this week? And its still only wendesday,"

Alan picked up a copy of _Hogwarts: A history_ and flung it across the room. There was a satisfying Thump and a groan that told him that he'd hit his brother on the head.

"Well get up then, and get changed, your letters have come," Their mother called.

_"Hogwarts!"_ Alan and cedric both shouted.

Alan jumped out of his bed and started grabbing his jeans and his _Tutshill Tornados_ T-shirt.

He looked in the mirror at himself. He was Big for his age. He had inherited most of his appearance from his father. He had an athletic Build, his fathers face, and as his father had so often said, His Quidditch Skills. However he had inherited his mums Blue eyes and her shade of Deep Black hair, and as she so often said,_ Her_ Quidditch Skills. This had often been a popular subject of debate as their mum wasn't in a Quidditch team and his dad was in the Tornados.

Just as he was wondering whether he should wear a hat or not, something started flying across the room heading right towards his…

"OW!"

"Sorry bro but you hit me in the head with it,"

"Yeah but that was uncalled for," Alan replied painfully. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Well look at it this way, you might never have to have the burden of kids anymore!"

"You little -"

"Boys, Get down here now!"

Wincing Alan walked out of the door and down the stairs.

"Ah! There you are!" William said. "I was just talking to your mother about what house you boys might be in"

"Yes," His mum replied. "And we both reckon you'll both be in Ravenclaw, our old house."

"As long as we're not slytherin," Said Cedric cheerfully, "I'm not too keen on Hufflepuff either,"

"So where are the letters?" Asked Alan.

"Right here," answered his father.

Alan took the letter and, excitement flowing through him started to carefully open it. He pulled out the letter and the envelope fell onto the table. He saw that he had missed something as on the back of the envelope was a seal with a lion, a Raven, A badger and a serpent around Bronze H. He shuddered when he saw the snake but thought nothing of it. After all pictures couldn't hurt you.

He unfolded the letter and read the through three times. Then he read aloud to his parents:

**Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Prof Minerva McGonagall**

**(Order Of Merlin, second class,)**

Dear Mr Davies,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find included A List of All necessary books and Supplies/Equipment. Please note All supplies May be bought in Diagon Alley.

Term Begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.

Yours sincerely,

Neville LongBottom

Deputy headmaster

Finally after reading this for the 13th time, Alan looked up.

"So we have to send an owl don't we?" Said Cedric.

"Already Done it son," Said their father, "When do you say we go, Cho?"

"Today," Replied their mother. "We'll Use Floo powder." She turned to the boys, "You boys Have an hour so, have a wash, and come back down here at 9.00."

"Okay," Said the boys, At Precisely the same time.

As the boys walked back upstairs, neither of them could wait.

The next hour seemed to go as slow as possible. Alan got first wash and while he waited, he plotted schemes to get back at Cedric.

When they both went downstairs, they found their father talking to a head in the fireplace.

"Came as a real shock to poor Ingham, well as I Imagine it would,"

"Yeah I suppose he always thought with being an aurour, nobody would dare hurt his son," He heard his father say.

"Hey dad whats happened?" Alan asked. "Hey Ron," He added.

"Oh nothing, Just poor Ingham sedgemores son has been injured. He was found while he was supposed to be at the Potters for some tea."

"Good thing he was found Really, since whoever did it could have got into Harry's house."

With this Alan, already weary of their conversation wandered into the kitchen for some food.

"Right see you Ron, Must be off," He heard his dad say. "Going to Diagon alley, You see,"

"Boys, time to go!"

Alan, Literally shaking with excitement joined them in the living room.

"Right, boys got everything?" His mum asked. "Good, Good,"

With that she handed him some Powder.

"Right, you first will,"

Their dad threw the powder into the fire, walked in, and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and a second later he had disappeared.

"You next Alan," Alan threw his powder into the flames, stepped forward…

"Diagon Alley!"


End file.
